vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rom
|-|Base Rom= |-|Base Ram= |-|White Sister Rom= |-|D-Ace Lite Rom= |-|White Sister Ram= |-|D-Ace Lite Ram= Summary Rom & Ram (aka White Sisters) is the Goddess/CPU candidates of Lowee of the "Hyperdimension Neptunia" franchise. Rom and Ram meet Nepgear when she travels to Lowee in search of the Lowee mascot character. Rom is kidnapped by Underling which leads to Nepgear and her party going out to save her. When Nepgear and her friends successfully beat Underling, Ram appears in her goddess form and tells Rom to transform as well. This leads to a battle against the White Sisters which of course ends in their defeat. After Rom and Ram leave, they meet Nepgear again at the Lowee Basilicom when she comes to speak with Mina regarding the mascot character. When the events regarding the Killachines arises, Rom convinces Ram to go and help Nepgear with her. Together, Rom and Ram hold off the Killachine's for Nepgear and the others so that they can go and restore the mascot character. Later on, they join forces with Nepgear and Uni to rescue their sister. Together, they beat Arfoire the Deity of Sin. As they are twins, Rom and Ram happen to look alike. But they also have many differences. Rom happens to resemble Blanc the most physically. She seems to be very quiet and possibly even shy in comparison, and doesn't say much. Rom sometimes seems upset or nervous by how Ram acts or what she does. But otherwise, she lets Ram do as she pleases with her. The twins never leave the house without the other. When Rom cries over her older sister Blanc's kidnapping, Ram reluctantly follows along to help Nepgear and the others. Ram is the one most like Blanc in terms of personality. She is usually seen smiling or smirking and likes to touch or 'get playful' with Rom and could be considered the dominant of the two twins. She may also have an attitude or a short fuse. She sees herself as being stronger than Rom, such as in the one bad ending when she kept a straight face over the ordeal until seeing Rom break down and start crying. As Goddess Candidate, Rom & Ram can transform into her CPU counterpart: White Sisters. Ram and Rom wear the same HDD outfit. Also, like Blanc before them, they appear to be the youngest of the group. When comparing them to Uni and Nepgear, the White Sisters cover more of their bodies and lack noticeable chest development. However, their chests are usually covered so it's unknown if there's much of a change or not. Rom & Ram are the Personifications of Nintendo's NDS handhelds. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly Low 5-B | Low 2-C | Varies. At least Low 7-B, possibly 5-B with low shares, Low 2-C at average shares, 2-C at high shares Name: Rom & Ram, White Sisters Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goddess/CPU candidates Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can transform into her goddess form via Hard Drive Divinity, Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Magical Blasts | Flight in her Goddess Form, Immortality (Type 1), Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly Small Planet level (Slightly weaker than their sister) | Universe level+ (Slightly weaker than Histoire) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares, Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Slightly weaker than the regular CPUs such as White Heart) Speed: At least Supersonic | At least Hypersonic (They can match up with Neptune's speed without trouble) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (They are not physical fighters, but shouldn't be far behind the other CPU Candidates) | At least Class 5 (Considerably superior to their base forms) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly ' Small Planet Class' | Universal+ | Varies. At least Small City Class+, possibly Planet Class with low Shares, Universal+ at average Shares, Low Multiversal at high Shares Durability: At least Town level, possibly Small Planet level (Slightly weaker than their sister) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the Makers, who took hits from CFW Magic) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares, Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Slightly weaker than their sister and the other regular CPUs) Stamina: High Range: High ranged with magic Standard Equipment: Staff (Stays as a staff when in their Goddess form) Intelligence: Smart Weaknesses: They have to fight together or they will be very weak. Their Goddess Powers are powered by the Share Energy of their Continent Lowee (Share Energy is the amount of Faith the people put into the Goddess). So if their Share Energy were to be drained, their transformation will be cancelled out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Rom & Ram transform into their Goddess forms. *'Blast/Flame/Ice/Thunder Rush:' They cast a continuous chant of Wind Blast/Flame/Ice/Thunder on the enemy. *'Wind/Flame/Ice/Thunder Storm:' They call a Wind/Flame/Ice/Thunder storm on the enemy. *'Shining Rain:' They call a rain of magical blasts to drop down in the enemy's location. *'Extension:' They call a magical blast without any element. *'Break Magic:' Magical attack which will reduce an enemy's magic resistance. *'Ice Coffin:' They cast ice magic which will freeze the enemy. *'E-Force Blizzard:' They call a very powerful blizzard that may turn everything to white. *'Northern Cross:' Rom's secret move. She borrows the power of the stars and casts a cross-like sparkling pillar of magic at the enemy. *'Absolute Zero:' Ram's secret move. This ultimate magic may freeze a whole village, so she has to use it wisely. *'Rom and Ram:' A very powerful magic which requires both of them together. Key: BoS Base | Current Base | White Sisters Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2